


celebrations

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Roman has a big dick, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Remus and Roman celebrate Roman 100th win against the fierce DragonWitch.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Celebrations part 1

"Best me, you shan't Dragon Witch, for I am the first most, handsomest, and strongest prince in all of Thomas' imagination!" The creative side called out before delivering the final blow and defeating the enemy for the 100th time. "Roman one hundred, Dragon Witch zero." He chuckled exiting imagination and heading to his room.

"Hey, Ro! How did fighting the Dragon Witch go?" Remus smiled from the ceiling, somehow holding himself without any need for grip.

Roman looked up and gave Remus a cocky smirk, "I defeated her again, it was a glorious victory!"

"How many times have you defeated her, now? I lost count" Remus chuckled pushing himself so he could land on the carpet.

"This was my one-hundredth win. A cause for celebration my dear brother." Roman laughed heroically, as he draped an arm around his beloved twin.

"Celebration! We should make a cake in that case!" Remus pulled roman to the kitchen

"Woah!" Roman exclaimed, being pulled by Remus unexpectedly.

Remus snapped his fingers, and both of them were wearing chef hats.

Roman steadied the tall hat on his head. He took his turn to make them both bikini aprons, and laughed.

"one, that's my job. Two, you look hot in that." Remus grinned, with his sharp teeth visible.

Roman stuck his tongue out teasingly.

"Of course, I do," he said striking a sexy pose, at least it would have more so if not for the ridiculous outfit. Remus laughed, unable to contain it.

"you're such a dork sometimes, you know that?" Remus chuckled, as his laughter died down. "besides the silly outfits, what cake flavour do you want to make?"

Roman over acted being offended being called a dork, but he let it go. "Chocolate fudge cake perhaps?"

"I can only imagine you covered in chocolate," Remus goes to the fridge for the ingredients they needed.

Roman gulped and blushed. His heart rate picked up at the idea of his brother licking chocolate off of him. "I-I'll get the bowl," he stuttered.

"kay! Now what should we use to measure, The measuring cups or Logan's shoes?" Remus giggled, obviously joking about Logan's shoes -or was he- he brought the ingredients over to the counter and set them down.

Hearing that knocked Roman out his thought as he cringed. "Ugh, remind me why I put up with you." He said sarcastically clearly not meaning it, "We're using the measuring cups."

"you put up with me because you'd miss me too much without me!" Remus stated dramatically, going to get the measuring cups; although really liking the idea of Logan's shoes.

"Tell you what, if you let us make the batter with normally, I'll go halves with the toppings, you can put whatever toppings you want on your side." Roman offered.

"fine by me!" Remus gave the measuring cups to roman and held onto the whisk. Remus twirled the whisk around, sometimes poking Roman with it just for inconvenience.

Roman smiled and giggled. "Stop that tickles. You'll make me spill the ingredients," he chuckled as he started putting the ingredients into the bowl.

"Is the batter nearly done? This is painfully boring." Remus played with the fridge magnets, spelling words with the letters.

"Yes, it's ready Re." Roman turned around, "What are you doing?"

"Playing with the magnets!" Remus had written 'chode' on the fridge with the magnets, cackling with laughter as he looked at it.

"Oh my god Re!" He blushed cheeks turning the colour of his sash.

"Should I show Patton? He'd be so clueless!" Remus laughed, fiddling with the magnet letters again.

"God, please don't. He doesn't deserve that Remus." Roman sighed, and poured the batter in the cake tin.

"Fine, fine. Only because you said so though!"

Remus leaned over to watch the Roman pour the batter, "can I lick the bowl?" Remus grinned.

"Okay here Re." Roman smiled and passed him the bowl while he, himself licked the whisk, getting batter on the side of his mouth.

Remus, without saying a word, went up to Roman and licked the batter from his face painfully slow.

Roman gasps feeling his legs go weak for a moment, as he tried to hold onto his composure. "Ah, Re~"

"My, what pretty sounds. Now, after the cake, how about that chocolate idea?" Remus smiled at the reaction, going over to get some icing from the cabinet.

Roman tried to stifle a whine, but failed only just. He nodded but then he stopped, "maybe later." He whimpered, bracing himself on the counter. He loved when Remus toyed with him, it made him feel more alive than defeating the Dragon Witch did.

Remus came back over with some icing tubes and set them on the counter

"So, what colour do you want? We didn't have any white icing but that can easily be solved" Remus playfully stuck his tongue out, grazing his teeth while doing so.

Roman bit his lip with the anticipation, Remus do something please, he thought. His mind was turning to mush at the thought his brother put in his head "I-I can't choose."

"Can't choose, huh? I can choose for you" Remus pressed his chest against Roman's back, pulling him in close.

"Please~ Re~" Roman moaned at the closeness.

"Needy, aren't we, Ro?" Remus would lick and bite at Roman's ear, trailing down to his neck.

Romans eyes crossed, as he shook in Remus' hold. "D-do it. Remus, Brother~."

Remus flipped his brother over, pressing his lips against Roman's and pulled his knee up.

Roman moaned onto his brother's lips fighting past the taste of whatever it was that Remus last ate before the cakes batter. He tried to get closer. Rubbing on his brothers' leg.

Remus smirked into the kiss and slid his tongue across Roman's lips, trailing his hands around roman's body as he did so.

Roman squirmed, and opened his mouth, yearning for more, feeling Remus' velvet tongue against his own.

Remus quickly slid his tongue into Roman's mouth, roaming and exploring everything and anything. He slid his hands to untie the bikini aprons and pull them off.

Roman moaned getting needier he reached for Remus' hair pushing the hat off his head so he could run his fingers through the two-toned hair. His own hat falling off when he tilted his head.

Remus slid down Roman's trousers, pressing his knee against Roman's clothed dick and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ahhh!" Roman moaned for his brother, clearly already hard. "Re-mus~ I want more~."

"If you want more, you're going to have to beg for it." Remus purred, snaking a hand behind roman and squeezing his ass teasingly, "how much do you really want?"

"I-I mmmm~" Roman hummed as Remus squeezed him. "I want all of you! I want you everywhere. Please Remus! I want your tentacles; I want your dick!"

"That's better. I love it when you beg" Remus pulled his shirt off, letting his tentacles out. He pulled down roman's boxers and slowly slid the tip of a tentacle in.

Roman spread his legs out of instinct. He squeaked at the feeling of the appendage probing him. "Fuck~"

Remus thrusts his tentacle painfully slow but slid his hand along Roman's length as he did, "do you like it when I tease you? When I have my tentacle fucking into you?" Remus slurred, licking Roman's neck.

Roman sobbed out of frustration at the pacing and tried to fuck himself on the tentacle invading his body.

"Yes! I love it! I love your tentacles Re~ ... feels s'good~"

Remus smirked at the reaction "you're really needy. I'll give you what you deserve for being so good~"

Remus thrusts his tentacle as fast and deep as possible, managing to slide a second tentacle as well. He also sped up his hand that was wrapped around Roman's cock

Roman screamed out a blissful cry, he felt so full. He was edging closer, feeling it in the pit of his stomach.

"Thank you, ah-brother, ah ah ah ahhh~"

"A-anything for you, Ro." Remus breathed out, the speed of his tentacles draining him of his energy. He laid his head in the crook of Roman's neck, licking and biting it from time-to-time.

Roman was now leaking over Remus' hand and the kitchen floor, "R-Remus, I'm close, please~" He begged hoping it would boost Remus' spirit and give his brother a second wind.

Remus harshly bit on Roman's neck, licking where he bit and repeated a few times. Remus used another tentacle to wrap around Roman's length and pump it along with his hand, "i-I'm close hah-too~" Remus panted against roman's skin.

"Do it Remus come all over me, trash man!" Roman moaned becoming more sensitive and numb at the same time. "Make me cum, please I'm so close~ Remus I'm cumming! Don't stop!" He screamed.

Remus let out a choked scream, releasing his load onto their stomachs and on Roman's length. Though, he kept his tentacles in Roman and drooled on his shoulder.

Roman climaxed shortly after, cumming on Remus and himself mostly on those gorgeous dark green tentacles, as they rode him through the mind-blowing orgasm. His hole twitched and clamped around the two inside him as they panted.

"...that was amazing." Roman said after he catches his breath.

Remus managed to push himself off Roman, wrapping his tongue around his hand and licking the cum off. He slid his tentacles out of roman. "yeah, it was." Remus agreed, although it was muffled by his fingers, and wiped his hand on roman's shirt after cleaning his fingers.

Roman kneeled down - or maybe he fell - and started eating the cum off of Remus' body, humming as if it was the most nourishing food and he was starving.

Remus moaned at the touch, his legs shook, "mm... R-Ro~" Remus panted, trying to pull away but found it hard as his energy was wasted.

Roman looked up at Remus; his eyes heavy lidded, sinful, mischievous and a more tired than anything. "You taste so good~... I love you Re, I love all of you."

Remus lightly whimpered "love you t-too, princey."

Romans face leaned on Remus' leg, his muscles trembled "Ree~, I need to nap baby."

"of course, a prince needs his beauty sleep." Remus snapped his fingers so they were both in his room with PJ's on. He leaded Roman onto the bed and pulled the covers over them.

Roman snuggled up close to Remus with a lazy smile on his face as his eyes fell shut.

The mind palace kitchen burned down later that day, and Roman and Remus were forbidden to use the oven from that day on.

THE END...  
for now


	2. Roman's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wakes up in the middle of the night remembering he promised to cover Roman in chocolate and lick it off, however things don't going entirely according to plan.

Roman was sleeping soundly in Remus' bed, his brother's room tainting his dreams with obscene scenarios, but he was used to them.

Remus woke up from a thought, rubbing his eyes but they soon trailed to Roman. He had a cocky smile, creating a bottle of chocolate.

Roman drooled on the pillow mumbling incoherently. Remus carefully removed the covers off Roman, pouring some of the chocolate onto Roman's chest and all the way down to his dick. Roman stirred slightly as his dick twitched in interest, but his eyes remained shut.

Remus smiled, leaning his head over to slowly lick some of the chocolate from Roman's chest. Roman hummed, the sensations of the outside world mixing with his subconscious. His eyes rolling behind the lids.

Remus trailed his tongue over Roman's nipples, collecting the chocolate as he climbed on top of him to sit on Roman's thighs.

Roman breath hitched as his nipples hardened. The unexpected weight on his thighs was what woke him; the prince's eye fluttered open to see the blurring vision of his twin above.

"R-Remus?"

"Hey, Ro. I did say about that chocolate, didn't I?" Remus calmly stated, leaning down to lick some more chocolate from the prince.

Roman looked himself down, blinked to regain his full vision, when it did and when Remus went down for more, he chuckled lowly. "So, you decided to make me your snack?"

"Yeah, you're really sweet. Even without the chocolate" Remus sat up on Roman's legs and licked a bit of chocolate from his face.

"Mmm, is that so?" He said still dazed, but he then pulled Remus to his mouth licking into it, to taste what his brother was tasting.

Remus' breath hitched but he didn't resist, trying to suck on Roman's tongue. Remus was grinding himself on Roman's thighs to try get some sort of friction.

Roman licked his way out of Remus' mouth, his teeth tugging and nibbling Remus' bottom lip. He pushed his legs up to slide Remus onto his torso. "Is there something you want Re?"

"I-I want you to make me full" Remus panted, rolling his hips against Roman's now being needy, with his dick hard against Roman's abs. "please, Ro, I need you now." He begged.

Roman look down at his half hard chocolate coated dick. "Hungry, are we?"

Roman reached for the chocolate sauce and squirted it in his hands, rubbing the sticky substance and warming it up before reaching around Remus to teased his brother's hole circling the rim.

"A-Ahh! Ro- hurry please~!"

Remus whimpered, trying to push onto his twin's fingers and grabbing Roman's shoulders for support.

"I don't know Remus, you teased me quite a bit earlier. Do you think you deserve it?" Roman dipped just his pinkie in.

Remus whined, trying to rock his hips back "Sorry I teased y-you so much! I really need you, pr-princey."

Roman pulled out his pinkie. "Don't worry brother I'll get you the main course... eventually." He smirked.

Remus whined at the loss but leaned into the crook of Roman's neck and started to lick and suck at the skin.

Roman hummed in approval. "But first you can have the appetizer." Roman said. "You want to be full, make me hard while I stretch you open."

"Okay, fine." Remus shifted, so his backside was facing Roman, lifting himself up slightly with a furious blush spread across his face.

Roman gave both his cheeks a squeeze making two chocolate hand prints on Remus' ass. "Don't go shy on me now Re... I'll fill you up so good very soon."

Remus squeaked at the touch, the chocolate feeling slightly cold. He hesitantly leaned down to take the tip of the chocolate-covered cock into his mouth, sliding his tongue across the slit. Roman involuntarily bucked into his mouth shallowly, and grunted.

"That's a good boy." Roman moaned at wet heat encasing his member. Without warning he shoved two fingers up Remus' hole.

Remus arched his back and groaned around Roman's length, swirling his tongue around the twin, starting to bob his head. He lightly pushed back on Roman's fingers

Roman tactically twisted his fingers to miss Remus' prostate; scissoring, curling, pumping. It wasn't long before he was fully hard and heavy against his twin's magical tongue. "You want another finger Dukey."

'Dukey' whined around Roman's cock, pulling off with a few strands of saliva attached "Ro, please~! I- hah-need more of you~" Remus' legs shook and he grasped the sheets from the wait.

Roman grinned bite his lip at the view before him.

"Poor bother, Remus are you starving baby? Okay... turn and face me. I want to see your face when you take my cock." he said slapping Remus' ass to punctuate he sentence.

Remus moaned at the sudden touch, being quick to turn around and balance himself. He panted, pre-cum dripping from his red cock.

Roman held Remus' hip steady as he eased his brother on his thick cock, pressing just the tip into the puckering hole.

"Dinner's ready." He growled.

Remus' breath hitched, squirming against Roman as he tried to fuck himself on the prince's thick cock but found it nearly impossible. "Ro, hurry! Fill me, please~!" Remus whined, drool dripping from his chin.

Roman lifted his hips as his pushed Remus down. "take it Re!" He let out guttural sound as his dick breached the tight ring of muscle. "Ah!"

Remus let out a mix between a moan and a scream, he panted with his tongue hanging out his mouth while he stayed still to adjust to the size before fucking himself on Roman's cock.

Roman Looked at Remus' face in awe.

"That's it, bro~... think you can take all of me tonight?" His hands moved back spread Remus' ass cheeks apart.

Remus desperately nodded with a whimper, grasping Roman's shoulders "f-fill me, Prince! Give me all of your cum~!" he slurred, pushing himself faster on the member.

Roman growled possessively without warning he pushed up on Remus' downward thrusts, moaned with animalistic passion.

"You want it baby~ oh brother~ I'll give all my cum, and I'll make it sit in you for the rest of the night." he promised.

Remus arched his back as Roman thrust upwards, splatters of cum leaked from his own cock

"Brother, i-I'm close~! Make me your cum bucket if you have to~!" Remus whimpered at the pain of his swollen length.

"Ask me- ask me to get you off." Roman moaned he was almost there, so he kept thrusting deep into his twins' hole. His eyes never left his brother.

"Ask me Remus!"

"R-Roman! Baby, can y-you get me off~ please, Ro~!" he whined. His legs trembled and his breath hitched. He steadied his hands on Roman's shoulders.

Roman let go of Remus' plump ass, and started to jerk his twin off.

"Cum for me Re~ come on me again, I dare you!"

He demanded thrusting until he could taste Remus' insides on him, causing him to salivate.

Remus made a high-pitched moan, releasing over Roman's chest. He whimpered and slowed down a bit, his eyes half-lidded from being tired.

Roman continued to thrust Remus into over-stimulation, his hips moving erratically basking in the tight heat that made him see stars.

"R-rrr- Remus~ ah oh, oh god!"

Roman's thick eleven-inch cock twitched and pulsed as his release shot deep into Remus his thrusts slowed as his road his out all the way.

Loudly, Remus whimpered feeling the liquid deep inside him. Remus wiped the drool from his face and started to slowly pull off Roman.

Roman conjured a red butt plug with a ruby gemstone handle, and eased it into Remus' thoroughly stretched hole.

"You did so good Re-Re."

"mmm~" Remus laid next to Roman and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, soon falling asleep with a soft snore.

Roman smiled stroking his brother hair gently, he cleaned the chocolate off of them both, but left Remus' cum that was on his chest to scoop up with his fingers and lapped it up until it was gone. He yawned before letting himself sleep once more. Pulling the sheet over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> DO NOT not shame those who wrote this or read this. spread love instead.  
> Please leave nice comments and Kudos to show us how much you enjoyed reading our stories.


End file.
